Kyodai (siblings)
by shion230
Summary: Tomoki was not a loving brother, nor cared about what his sister did or did not do, after all, Tomoko had always been weird, but he never saw her sad, at least not in front of him ... Until now, because these feelings suddenly appeared? Warning: Incest.


**Hey guys, i'm Shion230, i so nervous, is the first time that i write in english. Well, somebody write me for that translate this story, so i did that i could. Sorry if have a bad word, i still learning to write in inglish. If somebody know spanish, can you tell me for that help me to translate this history? thanks.**

 **Regards.**

* * *

 **Kyodai**

Tomoki remained a few seconds in silence, hesitating to call her sister. He wanted to say something, but He didn't know what. The fact to see her trying to hide the obvious provoked a feeling of concern ¿Was that normal? Of course, they were brothers! ¿Why worry about it? He suddenly stopped his thoughts noticing that Tomoko left.

"Hey!" He called her, preventing her for crossing the door "¿Do you have anything to say?"

Tomoko looked at him with confusion. Usually, her brother never paid attention when she tried to talk to him and now, it seemed odd that was precisely Tomoki who is taking the initiative.

"Thank you, brother." She replied, smiling at him as just as she knew, a grimace that had small touches of nervousness and false joy. "I no longer need you".

Her younger brother looked at her incredulously. He knew that his older sister was a freak and a little crazy, but this?

"Hey," he said, "You spent the last few months overwhelming me with your verbiage and now you're leave without telling me anything?".

"Stupid younger brother" answer Tomoko with a devilish smile, pretending to be a ninja, "you don't have enough hat..."

"I am not a fucking anime character! And don't run away!"

"You no longer need to talk to me, that is all," she muttered keeping the bandana, trying not to look at her brother.

Tomoki stood up from the bed and walked up to Tomoko posing his hand on the shoulder of the girl. He felt a slight tremor that shook the body of her sister, and suddenly he thought that maybe she was trying to hide her tears. Imagined her face, her teary eyes and her lips trembling, he suddenly felt the need to hug her, but that thought disturbed him and caused his hand to move away abruptly, as if an electric current had touched his body.

"I don't understand what you mean, be more specific". He said trying to hide his concern. Something strange was going on with him, because it wasn't normal this concern for the emotional state of her sister.

"You are no longer useful for me". She replied, hoping that the boy will leave her alone for once and all, she just wanted to go to her room. Perhaps, a good series or any game could lift your mood. "See you"

"Wait". Said the minor placing his hands under the pockets of his trousers, pretending he was not aware of anything.

"Just leave me alone". Tomoko sighed trying to end the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," she replied, tightening her fists, she really wanted to flee and lock herself in her room for a good time.

"I don't believe you". He said, turning the body of her sister to force her to see him.

"Why do you suddenly care about me?" Tomoko asked trying to hide any sign of weakness.

"I am your brother, remember?". He answered as if nothing, without any apparent gesture, but stroking his hair gently, something strange in he, but he ignored.

Tomoko looked down and finally recognized that she needed someone who could understand her, that could comfort her and give her encouragement. Her brother was giving her the opportunity to vent and she should not waste it. So, with some fear, she took the shirt of his brother and approached slowly, always avoiding Tomoki's dark eyes and taking small steps that made the boy lost his patience.

"Don't do that or I'd taking back all I said". He muttered, pulling the girl's arms to finally wrap her in a comforting embrace.

Feeling her brother's arms encircling her and filling her with a warmth sensation that she never thought could feel, Tomoko finally let out silent tears that wetted the clothing of Tomoki, but he couldn't care less, not while he was feeling his big sister just clung tightly to his shirt while making sad noises once in a while, pulling out all her frustration, her grief and pain. He was limited to caress her hair, without saying anything, because…He really had nothing to say, he didn't know what words to use or how to treat a woman in these situations, much less his weird older sister, just let her hug him with force, wetting his shirt and crying silently.

"If you tell this to anybody, I will kill you," he muttered with calm, noticing that Tomoko was already sleepy.

"Who would want to know that anyway?" he thought. "You owe me one".

But she had not heard, because she had fallen asleep.

"Hmp". She whispered, moving her body a little closer, probably thinking her brother was a pillow.

"I suppose a nap wouldn't be so bad". He said to himself, grabbing her sister into the bed. "I'll collect the favor when you wake up ..."

"Tomoko! Tomoki! Dinner!". He hears his mother from the floor below. When she didn't get an answer, she insisted. "The food will cool!"

The mother of both sighed and went up the stairs to see what was happening with their children. First, he went to Tomoko's room, but his daughter was not there, which mean that she was with her brother in Tomoki's room.

"Guys, the dinner…" the woman fell silent with the cute scenario: Tomoki and Tomoko sleeping, both face to face with a smile on their lips, like in the old times. "Where's the camera?".

Who would have thought that this apparent scene of brothers was hiding something much deeper than a simple family tie? No one could, not even themselves knew what kind of feelings harbored in their hearts nor what wait for them from now on.

* * *

 **so, i hope that ypu like it, please leave review. Thanks for read.** **If you don't like it, i will finished in this chapter.**

 **Regards.**


End file.
